


Margaret and David

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Damian Wayne, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Transfers Schools, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Jut a drabble of Damian meeting Marinette when she moves to Gotham.Their teachers a jerk, but hey, the boy next to her is nice, if to a bit awkward.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 636





	Margaret and David

The new chapter of Marinette’s life began the way all good things should.

With new clothes. But these clothes weren’t exceptional fro their material or color, not even made by her actually. They were her new school uniform. 

A soft white button-down with a navy-white pleated skirt and a navy blazer over it. It was actually fairly comfortable, combined with some nice thigh-high white socks and a new hairstyle just for the heck of it. She had tied her hair in twin buns, letting herself feel like a new person as much as possible. 

She needed a fresh start, and as she smoothed her hand over her name embodied on her blazer in gold thread, she couldn’t help but feel that she had found it. Her parents really couldn’t afford to send her to a private school, and so when Lila had become unbearable and Adrien was full of empty promises- she had felt hopeless.

But when Jagged and Penny had offered to pay for her to be sent to Galaxy Academy she had been elated. The school was in Gotham and had been Jagged’s high school. She had talked it over with her parents, and they had given her their blessing. She had felt like she had her own guardian angel looking after her.

Well, in a way she did. “Thank you Tikki,” She whispered at her friend softly. Having the goddess of luck on your side hadn’t done much for her- but it was giving her this. A new start, a bubbling of hope that she hadn’t felt in quite a while. She was coming back from the weekend with a renewed sense of confidence. 

And nobody at Dupoint was going to ruin it for her, because she wouldn’t be seeing them anymore. 

“You better get going Marinette,” Tikki chirped as she buried herself in Marinette’s (newly turned navy) side purse. 

A quick glance at the clock confirmed that she still had a good hour before she had to be there. “You sure?”

Tikki just smiled mischievously, and that was that. Marinette grabbed a large thermos of coffee and a few cookies and was off. The route to the new school was as unfamiliar as the city. She had been set up in a small apartment with Jagged and Penny, as the two were working in Gotham on a music program. Jagged was updating the music program at Galaxy, and after that was done he would tour America again. She would be on her own for much of the year, but she wasn’t concerned. 

She had always been more independent than other kids her age. 

And now, she didn’t have to worry about friends really. Because she didn’t really intend on making many. She had a hard time wanting to trust anyone new after what happened. And it’s not like she needed them. Her life was busy enough without friends, thank you very much.

The skin on her wrist tingled at the memory of her old friends because Lila had told the truth for once. The exclusion had turned to verbally beating down on her and had finally begun to get physical. She had bruises on her arms from where she had been grabbed, forced to sit while they yelled at her for making Lila feel so unsafe.

Forced to sit as they yelled at her for being such a _selfish bitch. ___

__Forced to sit as they told her they could be friends again if she’d just apologize to _poor _Lila.___ _

____ _ _

____Fuck that. Marinette was Ladybug dammit, she was the Guardian of the Miraculous, the Class President of a class of sheep, the girl who had been offered an internship with The Queen of Fashion, employed and befriended by Jagged Stone, and without shoving connections in people’s faces._ _ _ _

____Marinette was gonna start acting like she knew her worth, and maybe one day she could see herself as worthy of those titles. But Marinette had always known how to fake a smile so she could tend to her own scraped knees in private. She had always known that sometimes, you just had to fake it until you made it._ _ _ _

____Marinette was at the front steps of the new school._ _ _ _

____She sent a nervous wave to the group of students wearing the same uniform. She got a curious look or two but was largely ignored. Which, fine. That wasn’t a big deal, because she didn’t need them. Didn’t need anyone but Tikki, Jagged, and Penny._ _ _ _

____She walked into the school, it was a lot bigger than her old one, and her English wasn’t the best but it would do. She had already planned to record the lectures on her phone in case she had to look up words later. But she had learned English from Gina, and Jagged and Penny more conversationally then the basic English they learned at school._ _ _ _

____She walked up to the teacher in front of the classroom; a stoic looking man with wide glasses and a dark tie._ _ _ _

____“Hello sir, I’m your new student,” She smiled awkwardly as he studied her carefully. His eyes narrowed when she spoke and flickered his clipboard as he began taking roll of the class. She shifted her weight nervously, feeling the students gaze bore into her. Finally, he finished and addressed her._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Smith, I look forward to seeing your work. If you have any trouble please talk to one of your classmates. Your name?” She could see her name on his clipboard, the only name unchecked. Maybe it was just a policy to ask?_ _ _ _

____“Um, Marinette.”_ _ _ _

____He studied his clipboard for a moment. She glanced around the classroom nervously, seeing many students still staring at her. The desks were individual opposed to the shared desks she was used to. “Welcome to class Margaret.”_ _ _ _

____She frowned at the butchering of her name. She really didn’t think it was that difficult of a name. “Uh, It’s Marine-“_ _ _ _

____“Take a seat, Miss Margaret.”_ _ _ _

____The look in his eyes told her that it had not been an accident, and the class seemed to catch it too. Several giggles came from them as she felt embarrassment burn in her throat. “Oui sir,” She stumbled nervously as she made her way to her desk._ _ _ _

____“Please use proper English Margaret. Now, class, we’ll be delving into our first US History lesson today,” Mr. Smith stood, seemingly oblivious to the horror that crept into Marinette’s stomach as she sat in her small desk._ _ _ _

____Marinette felt tears sting in her eyes, not obvious to anyone else. She felt the boy next to her staring at her, she glanced at him. He had darker skin, with deep green eyes, but he didn’t seem to be judging her._ _ _ _

____Their desks were close enough that they could talk without anyone noticing, so after a quick glance at Mr. Smith he spoke. “I apologize for him, he is a fool without any shred of common decency. I am Damian.”_ _ _ _

____She smiled, huffing out a breath of laughter. “Marinette, does he do this to everyone?”_ _ _ _

____As icon cue, Mr. Smith glared at them. “Mr. David, I would appreciate it if you would stop conversing in my class, you can talk afterward. If that’s too much to ask then I’m sure you could go home.”_ _ _ _

____Damian rolled his eyes, though she didn’t think the teacher noticed. “I apologize, Smith.”_ _ _ _

____Mr. Smith didn’t seem happy with that but turned back to his lesson, leaving Marinette to giggle quietly behind her palm. “I guess that answers things.”_ _ _ _

____Damian smirked, picking up his pencil. “Only to students who look to be from other countries. I speak fluent English, yet he still insists on being a nuisance.”_ _ _ _

____“I just moved here, so my accent is strong. But I am working with my uncle on sounding better English.”_ _ _ _

____“Speaking better English,” Damian corrected, not sounding condescending as much as he sounded sincere. She noticed he must’ve been sketching something in his notebook, and wished she could see it. “Your accent is nothing to be ashamed of, but I would be happy to help you if you’d like.”_ _ _ _

____Marinette was surprised by this, and by the look on Damian’s face, he was also surprised. That gave her some hope, Damian seemed friendly enough, if not a bit out of his element. “That would be lovely, thank you.”_ _ _ _

____He flashed her an awkward smile, looking down at his drawing. “Your welcome. Would you-“_ _ _ _

____He quieted down a moment as Mr. Smith squinted at them mid-lecture, beady eyes suspicious. He turned back to the majority of the class after a moment. “Would you like to talk more once school ends?”_ _ _ _

____She smiled brightly at that, biting her lip as to not draw attention to herself. “That sounds great, Damian.”_ _ _ _

____He sent her another uneasy smile, before turning back to his desk._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Maybe Gotham would work out alright, maybe it wouldn’t. At least Damian was nice._ _ _ _


End file.
